


A mis ojos

by poetdameron



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, Parenthood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori sabe que sus padres le ocultan algo, lo sabe desde el momento en que miró al bebé que ahora lloraba en casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mis ojos

**Author's Note:**

> Hace algunos meses, me encargaron una historia para animar a los niños de la casa hogar donde llegaba a dar servicio comunitario... este es el resultado.

**A mis ojos**

A las siete de la mañana, ella abre la puerta y besa su frente, caricia sus cabellos rubios y Lori abre los ojos azules poco a poco; mientras bosteza, se estira y le da los buenos días, es su primer día de clases y está un poco nerviosa. Mientras desayuna, él aparece para acompañarlas a la mesa; corre para alcanzarlo y lo abraza dando los buenos días, ella sonríe cuando él carga a Lori y la llena de besos, se le acerca y la niña mira compartir un beso largo en los labios y se ríe con la mujer cuando el rubio mordisquea la nariz de su esposa.

-Hoy es un gran día para ti, recuerda lo que te he dicho.  
-Tengo seis años, ningún niño querrá tocarme.  
-¿Cómo sabes? ¡No conoces a los chicos como yo!  
Los tres sentados a la mesa, l mujer de negros y ondulados cabellos comenta:-Ok, basta. ¡Tiene seis años! Lori tiene razón, no tienes de que preocuparte… aun.-voltea a la niña y dice con voz firme:- Pero recuerda, si alguien quiere aprovecharse de ti y quitarte el almuerzo, debes usar los movimientos básicos de defensa personal que te enseñé.  
-¿Qué demonios le enseñas a nuestra hija, mujer? Creo que se vería más adorable con un tu-  
-Oh.  
-Yo voy. Terminen de desayunar ustedes.

El llanto de su hermana le recuerda que existe y que es un milagro, así como ella es un milagro y ese matrimonio es uno también. Lori termina lo suyo y mira cuando el hombre entra en la cocina con la pequeña de unos meses en brazos, va a darle leche y observa como la mujer de ojos azules sonríe mientras su marido se retira con la niña de regreso a su propia recamara. Cuando regresa a la suya, la mujer le ayuda a vestirse. La observa con atención cuando le está acomodando los risos rubios y coloca un pasador con forma de mariposa en el lado izquierdo. Lori se mira al espejo y le gusta lo que ve, aunque el uniforme no es tan bonito como quisiera, al menos el falda-short y no una falda que no la dejará correr. Y cuando vuelve a ver al hombre rubio, le sonríe y se cuestiona si estará bien lo que planea hacer ese día. Como quiera que fuera, observa a los adultos coquetear entre ellos hasta que su hermana, Irene, llama la atención de la mujer y esta le carga.

A su primer día de clases la llevan los dos, su hermana va con ella en la parte de atrás del auto, en su silla especial con su cinturón de seguridad puesto, a Lori la mujer a la que llama mamá tuvo que ponerle el suyo, ya que no le gustaba traerlo puesto más que a la fuerza. De camino escucha lo que los adultos comentan y se pregunta porque ríen tanto. Y ya en la escuela, los padres bajan y la despiden en la entrada, el hombre al que llama papá le coloca su mochila azul en la espalda y los dos le regalan besos, ella les regala de los suyos y al subir las escalinatas del lugar, los despide con la manita. Puede jurar que vio unas pequeñas lágrimas en el señor mientras la señora le besaba la mejilla a su esposo.  
Con el pasar de las horas se imagina que harán sin ella durante la mañana, imagina que su madre se quedaría en casa a cuidar a Irene mientras su papá iba al trabajo. Escuchaba a veces a la reportera quejarse de extrañar su canal, pero se le pasaba cuando tenía oportunidad de hacer y ver otras cosas, de aprender a ser una mejor madre y reunirse con sus dos mejores amigas a las que Lori llamaba tías. Suspira sintiendo celos de su hermana que se la vive en brazos de esa mujer o de ese hombre, sobre todo de ese hombre al que adora. Cuando sea grande, se casará con un hombre como él: rico, elegante, gracioso, refinado y súper guapo.

Y no es que no vea con los mismos ojos cariñosos a su mamá, pero es que papá tiene mucho de un héroe para ella y la hace reír. Con mamá es para pasar la tarde abrazada, para entrenar y hablar de ellas. A papá le toca dar besos y ser besado, es el único hombre en la casa y es tratado como un rey. Entonces Lori se pregunta si eso será correcto y siente un nudo en la garganta cuando le preguntan quiénes son sus padres, a que se dedican y cuanto los quiere.

-Los amo tanto como papá ama a mamá.  
-¿y eso cuánto es?  
-Uhmmmm…-Lo piensa, busca en sus memorias alguna referencia, pero nada es tan grande y entonces decide contestar:-Los números.  
-¿Qué números?  
-Pues todos, son infinitos ¿no?  
Su respuesta a logrado una inmensa ternura en su nueva maestra, la que le pone una estrella en su frente cundo termina el día y se sorprende de ver que es su padre quien ha pasado por ella.-¡Adiós, señorita Lan!  
-¡Adiós, Loretta!  
-¿Esa es tu maestra, Lori?  
-Sí y ni se te ocurra mirarla o te voy a acusar con mi mamá.  
-Ah, ese es el problema de vivir con puras mujeres, confabulan contra uno.  
-Lo mereces por pillo.

Ha depositado un beso en su mejilla y sonríe, le da uno de esos a su papá y se dirigen a casa. Le pregunta sobre su día y ella contesta para preguntar por su trabajo, tienen una conversación muy propia y Loretta sabe que será difícil llegar a casa directo a hacer declaraciones. La cosa empeora cuando papá baja a la pastelería y compra un medio de su pastel favorito, sabe que celebrarán en familia el éxito del día y se siente mal. ¿Qué hará? ¿qué hará? No, debe mantenerse firme. Es lo que mamá le ha enseñado y debe hacerlo. Por eso deja pasar la celebración y observa como consciente a la hermana que es un milagro tanto como ella. Y entonces, ahí ataca:

-¿Ustedes son mis papás de verdad?  
Los dos voltean enseguida, se atropellan las palabras el uno al otro para contestar y el corazón de ella se oprime, una mueca de disgusto aparece en su boca cuando finalmente es la mujer la que logra decir:-Claro que sí. ¿Te has visto en un espejo, niña? Eres igual a Barney y tienes mis rulos, mis mañanas y todo mi amor.  
No es cierto. No se parece en ellos más que en su habla y educación.-También tienes todo mi amor, Lori. Te hemos mostrado las fotos de cuando te trajimos a casa después de nacer y cada cumpleaños, ¿no recuerdas? Hemos guardado cada recuerdo tuyo desde que eras así de pequeña.-Señala con un ademán, sonriente y encantador como solo él sabe. La esposa a dejado a la otra niña en su portabebés y se concentra en esa platica.  
-Entonces, ¿por qué no hay fotos de cuando mamá estaba embarazada de mí? ¿y si tomaron de cuando llegué a casa? ¿y si tomaron de cuando ella se embarazó de Irene?  
-Por favor, no…  
-¿Mamá? ¿Realmente eres mi mamá?

Ambos padres guardan silencio, la mujer abre la boca para decir algo, pero no lo logra, los ojos azules se le han abarrotado de lágrimas y decide irse de ahí.- ¡Robin!  
Ahí la ignoran, porque Barney se para y sigue a su esposa que ha corrido a encerrarse en la habitación que comparten, donde Irene duerme de momento y donde Lori duerme cuando tiene miedo o ganas de ser apapachada. Se pone de pie y asoma la cabecita rubia por la puerta, sus padres están discutiendo y pronto Barney abraza a Robin, su mamá está llorando y se siente mal.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Y por qué solo me cuestiona a mí? ¿Solo duda de mí? ¿O sea que tu si eres su padre y para ella yo no soy su madre? ¿Qué voy a hacer?  
-Robin, Robin, no. Ella nos preguntó a ambos, seguramente está más asustada de que tu no seas su madre.  
-¡Pero lo soy!  
-Lo eres, somos sus padres. Vamos, siéntate un momento, estas muy nerviosa.-Ella le hace caso, el colchón se hunde de su lado cuando lo hace y el rubio se inca delante de ella, tomándola de las manos.-Sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, mejor que sea ahora.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo?  
-Hay que decirle…  
-¡Es muy pequeña aun!  
-No, Robin… Merece saber. Yo crecí entre mentiras, mucho de mí se descompuso desde ese momento. No quiero que nuestra hija crezca con mentiras. Merece saber.

Lori no necesita escuchar más, sus peores miedos se han hecho realidad. No llora mientras camina de regreso al comedor porque ya se había preparado para esto. Lo sospechaba desde que su tío Ted preguntó preocupado como manejarían las cosas y ella lo escuchó sin querer. Y aunque le dijeron que se refería a tener dos hijas, sabía que no era así. Incluso esa alegría de todos, TODOS, cuando su madre… Robin se embarazó, el hecho de que dijeran que era un milagro, la inexistencia de las fotos del embarazo y los eventos previos a este, su para nada parecido físico con alguno de ellos o algún familiar, era obvio todo. No puedes subestimar la inteligencia de un Stinson.  
… un Stinson, algo que no es.

Mira a su hermana mientras escucha los pasos apresurados de alguno de los adultos. Irene se parece mucho a su mamá o eso dicen todos, ella solo ve un bebe arrugado y rojo de cabello rubio. Todos la quieren, la adoran y quisiera saber porque dicen que es un milagro, ¿no cada bebe lo es? Quien sabe, pero si sabe que alguien la está mirando y voltea a ver a su derecha, ahí está su papá que la mira con un poco de susto. Se voltea por completo y lo encara, ahí él le sonríe y la toma con un brazo para después tomar a su hermanita con el otro.

-Vamos con mamá, Lori. La asustaste mucho, no hagas eso por favor. Ella te quiere demasiado como para que tu creas que no es tu madre  
-¿Eres mi papá, Barney?  
Que lo llame por su nombre es demasiado ajeno, la voltea a ver y mantiene la calma. Le sonríe y besa su mejilla.-Soy tu padre, Lori. Nunca lo dudes.  
-No me parezco a ninguno de los dos, no hay fotos, todos quieren más a Irene…  
-Ah, todo esto es por celos a tu hermana.  
-¡No le tengo celos a Irene!  
Avanza con sus dos hijas y antes de replicarle algo, besa la frente de la bebe que le mira con sus enormes ojos azules.-Claro que si… Lori, tu madre y yo las amamos a las dos por igual, es normal sentir celos de tu hermano… tal vez esperamos mucho para que naciera Irene, pero sé que se llevaran bien. ¡Cómo el tío James y tu papá!  
-Mmmm…

El rubio le sonríe, entra a la recamara y su esposa le auxilia con la más pequeña, llevándola a su cuna y poniéndole el móvil musical para entretenerla mientras solucionan esa pequeña crisis de la mayor. La que al poner los pies ya descalzos en la cama es atacada por los besos de su padre, riendo sin poder evitarlo. Robin los observa y se sienta a un lado, cuando Barney alza la mirada, la encuentra delante de la caja de sus secretos. Suspira aproximándose a ella para darle un beso en los labios, algo de seguridad, todo el amor que tiene; se sienta y se lleva con él a la niña, sentándola en medio de los dos.

-Bueno, nena… verás…-Barney empezó, jalando la caja con él.-Antes de que tu madre y yo nos casáramos, le habían diagnosticado que no tendría hijos nunca.  
-¡Soy adoptada!  
-¡No!-Se apresuró a decir Robin, metiendo la mano en la caja y sacando un papel que comenzó a desdoblar.-Lo que pasa es que… como dice tu papá, no podía tener hijos. Y un día… solo pensamos que podríamos intentarlo. Buscamos medios, pensamos en muchas opciones y entonces pensamos que podríamos alquilar un útero, ya que yo no podía y, y, y-  
-Queríamos tenerte mucho.-La niña volteó a ver a su papá, a Robin le temblaban las manos y Barney le tomó el papel, cubriendo con su mano libre las de ella.-Y aunque no madre no pudo cargarte en su vientre, eres el resultado de la combinación de nosotros dos: 100% asombrosa, 100% legendaria, 100% americana.-Robin lo volteó a ver y enarcó una ceja.-100% Scherbasky, 100% Stinson. 100% nuestra.-Terminó de abrir el papel que pertenecía a parte de la documentación de su trámite para alquilar el vientre que les entrego a su pequeña.  
-Biológicamente eres nuestra hija, solo no pude…  
-Y tu madre y yo te amamos, te hemos criado contra todo pronóstico y ¡Mírate! ¡Eres toda una reina!

La mayor parte de ese relato no lo entendió, lo único que le importó es que si era una Stinson, si era como su hermana. A sus ojos, volvían a ser sus verdaderos padres y tuvo que abrazar a su mamá, disculpándose en su inocencia, recibiendo la calidez de ella que todavía derramó un par de lágrimas más antes de ser ambas abrazadas por un Barney Stinson que no cabía de su alegría. Años más tarde comprendió muchas cosas y hoy se mira al espejo, se encuentra con los ojos azules de su padre, los labios y pómulos de su madre, las cejas de su abuela paterna, el cabello ondulado Robin y rubio de Barney. Peina con cuidado sus rulos que caen como cascadas debajo de sus hombros, coloca la diadema y hace a un lado su fleco.

-Loretta, ya nos vamos. ¡Vamos a Disneyland!  
-Ya voy, ya voy…

Irene de once años le sonríe desde su puerta, Lori voltea y la ve con su disfraz de Belle, sonriendo cuando su padre la toma de sorpresa y la llena de besos. Hay mucho de ella en su hermana, además de los mismos padres poco comunes que las han llevado de viaje en viaje, risa en risa y drama en drama. Cuando se aproxima a ellos, Barney deja a la menor para abrazar a la mayor, dándole un beso en la frente mientras Robin aparece con los boletos a Los Ángeles de todos.

-Hora de irnos.  
-¡Siiiiii! -Irene corre a la entrada, Barney besa los labios de su mujer antes de caminar atrás de ella y las dos mujeres se quedan solas.  
-Feliz cumpleaños, Loretta.  
Lori besa la mejilla de su mamá, pasa su brazo por su hombro y le sonríe mientras caminan a la entrada- Feliz aniversario de bodas, Mrs. Stinson.

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar que estoy muy bien con la idea de Barney y Robin sin tener hijos, se me hace maravilloso que puedan tener un personaje femenino que ha decidido no ser madre, es maravilloso. Sin embargo, no descarto la posibilidad de que serían padres magníficos.
> 
> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
